


Ever-Present Lancer

by Faeronthewanderer



Series: Hollowed Blood [3]
Category: Dark Souls III, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Grimmsouls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: Exploring the ruins of the Undead Settlement, Ruby and her two companions get ambushed by the hollows that frequent the area. Feedback is always appreciated





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdhymns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/gifts).



> So my friend birdhymns' birthday is coming up and I wanted to write something for the rare pair that they ship. Been also in a Dark Souls mood and decided to write this based off this AU that I've been working on which I have dubbed the Grimmsouls AU.
> 
> If you wanna know more about it, I already wrote down parts of what's gonna be in the AU here http://faeron-the-wanderer.tumblr.com/post/152363832282/grimmsouls-au-info.
> 
> The actual fic will be coming soon.

The laughter of the Infernal Grandmother sent chills down the spines of the struggling pilgrims as they fought the large number of hollows that were following her. Simple scythes and waning intellect faced against trained warriors in the form of Ruby, Jaune and Weiss who cut down the enemies one by one, the grandmother casting blasphemous miracles at the party.

  
  
“Come on! That's not fair!” Jaune yelled as he blocked the spells with his shield, feeling it's dark magic nip at his skin. Weiss rolled away from encroaching enemies, trying to gain some sort of distance.

  
  
“Don't you dare talk to me about unfair! These cretins won't leave me alone!” The silver staff, Myrtnenaster, began to glow and a magical blade appeared from the tip. With a roar, Weiss swung with all her might, cleaving the lumbering villagers in two. Before she could breathe however, Grimm in the shape of a hound, came rushing towards the exiled princess. Weiss let out a curse – the hound jumping with maw bared and lunged towards her throat before it was cut in half by a scarlet scythe.

 

“Stay focused guys, they are still coming at us!.” Ruby readied her weapon, the blade whistling in the air as more hounds entered the fray. The Infernal Grandmother now physically entering the fight as Jaune charged in to meet the corrupted cleric.

 

“Help Jaune deal with the hag, I'l handle the mutts.” Weiss told Ruby. The faunus nodded and rushed to help the knight. Weiss smirked as three hounds ran towards her - well within her desired ranged. Raising Myrtenaster upwards, she fired three heavy soul arrows towards the hounds and felled them one by one with masterful precision. Weiss noticed a sudden shadow form from above and instinctively dodged to the right as a villager crashed to the ground. Weiss got to her feet just as the hollow rushed her with a sword and blocked the downwards swing with her staff.

 

“Aahh!” Weiss cried out, desperately trying to defend herself from the relentless flailing the hollow's swings. Thankfully his stamina was pathetic and his flurry only served to tire him out. Weiss regained her composure and slammed her staff into the ground to blast another heavy soul arrow that pierced the hollow and dropped him to the ground. Weiss sighed in relief, looking over to her companions just in time to see the Infernal Grandmother missing Jaune with her great mace and getting backstabbed from behind by Ruby. With the grandmother felled, Weiss watched as the two celebrated surviving another battle and inhaled sharply as the hollowed cleric suddenly rose to her feet without the two knowing. Weiss rushed towards the two and pushed them out of the way with as hard of a shove as she could muster.

 

Weiss turned to face the cleric with a spell ready to fire, the grandmother was already to her feet: arms wide and body engulfed in flames. Weiss couldn't react fast enough and was caught in the grandmother's burning grasps. The flame overtook the princess and Weiss could feel it sear her alive, she screamed for a moment before it all went to black.

 

 

* * *

_**Firelink Shrine** _

 

Pale blue eyes slowly opened to the sight of a stone ceiling, the familiar scent of ash filled her nostrils as Weiss breathed in the air. She was alive. Somehow. The aching pain across her body was proof enough of that.

  
“You've awakened” A calm voice spoked to her left. Weiss' eyes shifted to see Velvet sitting next to her bed, garbed in the tattered robes of the Fire Keeper.

 

“Ruby told me everything, of how you sacrificed yourself to save her and Jaune.” Velvet was frowning, a rare thing to see in the usually emotionless faunus. Weiss could see Velvet's bandaged hands clenched hard into fists,“You are lucky that wounds are frivolous to an Unkindled.”

  
“Velvet, are you angry?” Weiss asked. It was rhetorical, for some reason the Fire Keeper hated when she saw Weiss return to the shrine bloodied and battered. Sometimes she'll even be conscious to see the subtle frown form on the Faunus' lips.

 

“Hardly, you are a pilgrim and this is simply a part of your trial. It simply gets rather tiring to have to constantly watch over you while you recover from whatever prone state you arrive in.”

 

 _Was that....sarcasm?_ Weiss would chuckle if it didn't give her some pang of pain. Fire Keepers were for the most part, emotionless, only focusing on their solemn duties. Yet, Velvet was different. She acted as you would expect but, there would be slight moments where Velvet would show sadness, excitement, just small bits of feeling in her interactions.

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry.” Weiss touched Velvet's bandaged hand. Scarred fingers twitched slightly but, relaxed and slowly curled around Weiss'. Weiss couldn't know for sure if Velvet could actually see but, for the moment it seemed that their gazes met and time seemed to slow for eternity.

 

“I should return to my duties.” Velvet's words cut through the silence and she stood from the chair. She made it to the doorway before turning slightly back to Weiss.

  
  
“...However, I would not be oppose to spending more time with you again. I would love to hear more stories about your home.” Velvet turned her attention and walked out the room, leaving Weiss to have something to look forward too.  
  


 


End file.
